oni and the ninja
by kaiawesomlymonsterous
Summary: set after season 9 . one ninja is possessed by an oni MY FAVOURITE NINJA . will the others be able to save him or will they have to make the ultimate sacrifice that will scar them for life . first story
1. darkness rises

**Chapter 1 : darkness rises**

After the destruction caused by lord garmadon the ninja and every citizen of ninjago was helping to rebuild ninjago city .

Sensei Wu told kai ' I left some boxes at the temple of airjitzu , go pick them up for me .

Kai groaned but as he was told .

Kai's pov

I was merely heading towards the airjitzu temple when a dark shadow of sorts crossed paths with me and before I knew it , it went right through or rather in me . Now I know how Lloyd felt when he was possessed by morro .

 **One month earlier :**

The colosouses was marching through the city destroying everything in its path , the remaining ninja as well the resistance were fighting back with everything they had left . Even so it wasn't enough . Ronin smirked and said ' if I had a quarter every time the city was attacked i'd be rich ' . As always the unexpected seemed to happen , a portal had opened up in the sky revealing Wu on a dragon wearing **the golden armor** followed by kai , jay , zane and cole each on their respective dragons . Everyone was overjoyed with seeing their friends again that they failed to notice that they weren't the only ones to escape through the portal . A dark shadow or if you look closely an oni also escaped .


	2. face to face

**Chapter 2 : face to face**

 **Present time :**

Wu's pov :

It had been an hour since I sent kai to pick up those boxes , yet he had not returned . I was beginning to get worried , I knew I was being paranoid though who could blame me considering any time any ninja left alone ended up in hot waters . And even the fact that when peace seems to return to ninjago , it never lasts sooner or later a new treat or would rather call it a new insane powermad pscycho wanting to take over or destroy ninjago was bound to arise sooner or later .' Sensei' cole called . I decided to remain calm not wanting to worry the rest .

"Yes cole what is it '

"Where's kai''he asked with worried tone.

At that moment from absolutely nowhere something or someone jumped on the newly rebuilt bounty . At first we couldn't see who it was but once the smoke cleared we could see who it was. This figure had eyes blood red , hair dark black as ashes , his clothes were a combination of blood red and ashes black color . This was kai . Only thing was this wasn't our hotheaded fire ninja no this was someone different someone with evil in his aura .

Cole's pov :

At first I was relieved to see kai , that guy scared me half to death . But when I noticed Sensei's worried look I knew at that very moment something was wrong . The came running out to see what was going on and all stopped dead in their tracks when their eyes landed on kai . Nya gasped in horror and worry while the others all put on confused and worry . Jay however was still thinking it was simply a prank .

Jay said 'kai I didn't know halloween came early this year , seriously why are dressed like a vampire ' he said with amusement . No one laugh yet everyone glared at jay .

'Idiot' said the figure referring to jay .

"Well well well its been a long time wu ''

 **Cliffhanger ha just want to give a shout out to titans shadow for helping and you'll be pleased to hear the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow or on sunday and sorry for deleting the story several time coding problem and pls review**


	3. the start

**Chapter 3 : The start**

Cole's pov : As soon as he said those words , I could keep calm anymore and lashed out.

'Who are what have you done with my brother 'I said with pure venom in my words . The others seemed to nod in agreement .

We attacked only when we take him down will we get some answers . We didn't expect him to be able to use kai's fire .I dogged his blasts but he was extremely skilled I wondered who the hell was this guy . As he sent me flying across the bounty I landed straight on my back . When I noticed the others weren't doing any better . When he knocked even Loyd down this was no ordinary villen I figured .

"What pathetic pupils you have ' we all looked at him with pure hatred not only did he just call us

pathetic but he also possessed our brother .

" he hey hey no one calls me pathetic''exclamed jay .

"Did I forget to introduce myself , because I assumed your sensei told you '

Lloyd yelled with sympathy ' kai if you can hear me fight it take back control '

Lloyd help you need to stop them do anything to stop them I can't hold on pls keep nya safe pls keep her save''

''

"Fool that was the last time you will ever hear his voice again hope you enjoyed it ''

" the oni will trimped ''

"We'll meet again soon '' he said with a villenous cackle .and vanished without a trace . 

Lloyd's pov

As soon as he left we began asking questions to sensei who only looked down and said follow me if you want answers .

Xxxx

Kai's pov :

I was horrified at what I was doing to my brothers and sister I tried talk to Lloyd but a licould only get a few words out. The oni that was controlling me appeared in front of me . He had a villinous

Grin on his face and I couldn't do anything after the brief period of taking control he had strapped me in chains . He said your friends are strong but us oni are literally the source of all darkness in the the 16 realms '' They won't stop I said with a slight bit of confidence no matter how weak I sounded ,"my friends will stop you because ninja never quit '' "we'll see master of fire but there's much you still don't know '' and with that he disappeared . I sighned in defeat wondering what he meant when he said there was more to know .

 **And done i hope you like this chapter its longer then the previews ones and from now on the chapters will be longer and uploaded on the weekends pls review**


	4. deadline

**Chapter 4 : deadline**

Nya's pov:

Master wu was leading us to a room . In the middle of the room was book encrypted in a glass coven . 'Master how are we going to save kai and you still haven't told us how you know him ' I said almost yelling . 'who knows what kind of trouble my brothers in right now . I was crazy scared of whats going to happen now that an oni has possessed my brother how to defeat them and sure I have my parents back but its not the same "well sensei what are we going to do ?'' I asked rather impatiently .

Wu's pov:

Nya seemed to be getting impatient , it was obvious she was worried about her brother , I was rather afraid to tell her what would happen if we were not able to save him .  
'Ninja ' I spoke with a very serious tone . I opened the glass coven taking out the book that was kept inside . ' you all might what to sit down this is a long story .

The story

Long before time had name the onis fought the dragons for possession of my father because he is both oni and dragon he could not be possessed by an oni and thus fled the first realm creating ninjago . Because he create ninjago it is the gateway to conquering all the realms . But to do so the oni leader we call him darkness must possess master of destruction while the green ninja is all light master of destruction is capable to destroy then create but has chosen to help to use his powers for good . "but sensei the oni possessed kai not the master of destruction '' Lloyd asked clearly confused at why would the oni possess kai . "a but kai is the master of fire but is also called the master of destruction for fire causes destruction energy causes creation .'' "but my brother would never us never hurt the innocent '' she said while tears were starting to form in her eyes and jay trying to comfort her . I sighed and said ' Not by his own free will he will try to take back control no dought but the process of an oni taking possession of some is 5 days if we do not save kai in this given time we will loose him forever .Sensei how are we going to stop him from what your telling the oni's are powerful and if they crossover from the first realm to ninjago , ninjago won't stand a chance , cole exclaimed worried about their firey brother .'' During five days the oni will get stronger , the stronger he gets the more onis pass through the only way to defeat the onis is to take down their leader once he is defeated the rest will immediatly be sent back and never to escape the first realm again even though they are short in numbers they are far too powerful ' I explained .' we'll need some help we'll need everyone's help ronin , dareth , mastake , the elemental masters all our allies and come up with a plan to stop the oni Loyd said rather commanding but you could tell worry in his eyes after all kai was the one who saved him before he was labelled the green ninja and was his first hero . Nya contact everyone and tell cyrus borg we'll need his nindroid army this isn't just some battle or fight this is war .

Kai's pov :

I couldn't do anything but watch as one by one onis would arrive after some hours they were forming an army and once it was complete no one would be able to stop them every realm will fall into darkness no one will be save . The oni reappeared in front of me and with a smirk on his face said '' So what do you think of my army your friends won't stand a chance '' he said clearly amused . "your wrong my friends will stop you and your goons '' thought it sounded like I was trying to reassure myself then the oni . " how naive you are but I suppose its only natural after all you're the one in chains , I hope you enjoy your time for the next five days because its all you have left . I glared at him with pure hatred 'yes anger, hatred , vengence its all so powerful '', he said with villinous laugh . "don't you know hate conquers all , there is no hope left '' he said with pride . "wrong hate doesn't conquers all love does as long as there's love in the world it will always triumpth over hate '' I responded proudly which earned me a punch in the gut . "I hope that taught you a lesson and next time think before you talk. And he disappeared once more . I was relieved that he was finally gone panting in exhaustion I knew what had to be done to save ninjago just had to wait for the right moment . I had that look that says i'm going to do something stupid that will get me killed .

 **And done oh cliffhanger sorry not sorry so hope you like and i hope this is long enough and tell me if it needs to be longer i'll try pls so kai' is in hot waters now till next time pls review**


	5. planning

**Chapter 5 the planning**

 **This chapter's going to be short just a heads up but the chapter 4 was long so yeah . alright here we go**

Everyone had assembled at the temple of airjitzu , the elemental masters , ray ,maya , ed , edna , ninja , mastake , misako , ronin , dareth , cyrus borg and his army , pixal , lou , the police department everyone . 'Alright were all here does this have something to do with why the sky is beginning to turn grey '' ronin asked . "yes it does' Lloyd responded . The onis are slowly exceding in numbers , we need all your help to stop them . " must be serious karlof will help '' karlof said with loyalty . ' what is the plan '' neuro asked curiously . '' you masters will create a distraction and fight off with oni lackies and you to ronin dareth maya ray all of you while your doing that us ninja will head straight for the leader who's possessing kai once he's defeated the onis will head back to the first realm " Lloyd explaining the plan .'' but how kai is being possessed'' skylor said with worry.'' best way is to attack at once we will save kai '' loyd said though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself .'' my son' maya said tears forming in her eyes . 'we'll get him back mom i promise '' nya said comforting her mother , ray joined in .

 **Done sorry again its short oh and pls review i'm just excited for my birthday next week**


	6. brother bonding

**Chapter 6: brother bonding**

 **Narrator**

It was cold this night and late . The entire city was fast asleep tucked away in their warm beds even the bounty which was usually filled chattering ninja was as quiet as a bee hive . All but one.

 **Lloyd's pov :**

I couldn't help but at fault here . I couldn't sleep so went outside to clear my head . Looking at the city all peaceful non who knew about whats to come the next morning . I wondered though I seemed quiet confident while telling the plan of attack I was scared once again we are short ninja .

And its not just any of the ninja its kai how I wish he was here with me , giving the old big brother pep talk .

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice cole sitting right next to me .

' You miss him don't you '' cole said with concern . I nodded knowing he was right no point to argue .

'' Lloyd listen I know your worried about kai but you know we'll save him we always do , we never give up on each other , we didn't give up on you when you were possessed and you didn't give up on us we just have to have faith you'll see trust me we don't leave a ninja behind , you know our moto ninja never quit '' inspiringly said by cole who was staring into the city.

I merely stared at him with wide eyes wondering how calm he was .

''Look at all the people in this city , they need us they need you '' cole said standing and offering a hand .

I took his hand eyes with burning confidence , standing up ' your right cole we will be victorious as long as we have each other '' now back to my old self I said .

'Ninja never quits '

 **And done so i added alittle fluff next chapter will be of the battle pls review and shout out to randon dragon thanks and i did try to make more spacs hope its good enough again review pls .**


	7. the final battle part 1

**Chapter 7: the final battle part 1**

 **So i'm back with the big battle chapter this going to be a two parter and afterwords there will be one or two more chapters hope you enjoy .**

 **Narrator**

That morning Lloyd when over the plan of attack several times to make sure they understood .

Everyone were in their position ready to attack .

 **Lloyd 's pov :**

''Alright everyone know what their doing '' Lloyd asked .

All responded positive .

'' .Alright lets move .'', There was an army of onis guarding the building where their leader and kai was . I signaled them to attack ray and maya were truely amazing fighters no wonder kai and nya were so good , but I didn't have time to admire their parents .

With everyone fighting off the guards we headed straight for their leader . But on the way up three more onis showed up blocking our path .

''Go we'll handle this '' jay , zane and cole said in unison . I nodded

Heading up with nya . A few more oni guards were gaining on us .

''Go Lloyd your the only one that can stop him ' nya ordered holding back the oni .

I didn't look back , knowing she was right . I came face to face with the oni leader darkness .

''You think you can stop me where are your friends '' darkness cackled creepily .

''This battle is between you and me'' I responded coldly .

And the fight began he land a hard punch in the stomach while I hit him in the jaw **sorry kai .**

We battle hard landing kicks and punches but it got really ugly when he started to use his sword catching me off guard and wounded my arm , I pressed my sword into his leg and slightly in his arm I could tell he was holding back because off kai fighting for control .

anBut even after all the wounds he was standing tall like it was nothing .

'Fool did you really think a few injuries would be able to stop me I am darkness I am all powerful ,soon I'll have complete control of this body and no one will be able to stop me' he declared using a shoulder throw to knock me down . I stared painting and in disbelief .

 **Kai's pov**

I couldn't believe what I was doing to Lloyd to everyone I couldn't wait any longer I had to do it now .

This was the moment I was waiting for since all of this began knowing how to defeat the oni it was now or never .

 **And done ha ha you wanna know what kai's exactly gonna do well guess you'll have to wait hope this was a good enough chapter pls review**


	8. the final battle part 2

**Chapter 8: the final battle part 2**

 **So i'm back this chapter will answer your question to what kai's going to do . also thank you so much for soo many great reviews enjoy**

 **Lloyd's pov**

I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up the oni **darkness** was strong and powerful plus he had a huge advantage using kai's fire power and skill , though I would never admit this to him kai's the best out of all of us in both hand to hand combate and weaponry .

But then something unbelievable happened , kai was regaining control , though he wouldn't hold out for long it seemed. Our swords were both neck and neck .

Lloyd there's only one way to save ninjago . To say I was out of breath was an understatement, he couldn't possibly thinking what I think he's thinking .

''Kai what what are you saying '' I yelled desperately .

''You know what you have to do , only one of us can make it out , do it do it before it's too late '' he yelled .

''No no I won't do it '' I refused .' Realising what he meant .

If you won't then I will '' He said firmly . He dropped his sword and grabbed the end of my sword from where I was holding it .

''Sorry Lloyd but this the only way '' he said simpathickly . ''There is no other way '' he said desperately .

''Pls just tell them I love them and pls protect nya that is all I ask '' he pleaded .

He used his force while I was holding the sword to stab himself right in the stomach .

My eyes widen as I looked at what I had just done , I pulled the sword out covered in blood .

In an instant there were flashes and he disappeared I assumed into ashes . I fell on my knees , guilt consuming me of what I had done everyone seeing , the very moment he disappeared other onis began to disappear as well . Everything was turning back to normal but it wasn't normal not for me .

 **Kai's pov :**

At that very moment I pressed the sword through my stomach flashes of memories went through me from the moment I lost my parents to the time we were celebrating garmadon's defeat , the moment I first saw nya to when I first met my friends . Every adventure special moment and time spent with my family , no matter how crazy and weird I loved every bit of it .

 **Nya's pov**

I ran towards Lloyd to see what happened and why was he on his knees along with the rest of the ninja and my parents .

When we reached him , I was by far shocked . Kai was nowhere to be found and the sword he was holding was covered in blood .

''No no please tell me thats not kai's'' I said barely containing my tears and cried on Jay's shoulder .

''I'm sorry '' he said though I could see the guilt in his eyes , it wasn't his fault .

''My son '' maya sobbed and fell on her knees with ray comforting he but also depressed .

As skylor also cried along with misako .

''He '' Lloyd began ' he wanted me tell you that he loved he , he loved all of you ''

This is just not possible , no wishes , no time blade , no portals , no travellers tea and kai's not a nindroid '' jay burst .

''Lloyd did what he had to do'' master wu spoke .

''I'm sorry '' was all Lloyd said .

''But I will protect you nya , It was kai's final request and I will fulfill it I'll be a big brother to her like you were kai '' Lloyd wiseperd .

 **Yeah kai dies ha ha I'm evil but there will be one more chapter and you'll what to read that one also after writing the last chapter I'll be writing a sequel pls review and until next time .**


	9. note

**Autor's note**

 **I know i know this isn't the last chapter , but i have some information the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story and there will be a sequel to it mainly revolving around kai but before I start off with the sequel i'll be finishing my other story lost prince lost princess pls review if you have any questions pls leave them in the reviews**


	10. goodbye and hello

**Chapter 10: goodbye and hello**

 **Narrator :**

This day it was raining , seemed like just the right weather considering everyone's mood . Today was kai's memorial similar to zane , only everyone they had met and were on their side had come to say goodby to kai . From dareth to even the serpenteen . Ronin , the police , his parents everyone .

Cole's dad and his quartet played slow songs . Every female was either crying or sobbing .

''And now I would like Lloyd to come up and say a few words for those who knew him best .'' ray announced . Though he was kai's father , Lloyd knew him better . After kai had saved his life when he was child .

Speech Lloyd speaking :

Kai was more than a friend , he was brother , he was so much more to us . He was hero even before he became a ninja e was always a here to me '' nya proudly said .Her father put a hand on her shoulder .

He was a so much more , a friend , brother , a student , a teacher , a mentor , son , special friend , here but above all family . The atmosphere seemed to be filled with sorrow .

He may have been hot headed sometimes but he was the most loyal of us all , and most protective too . Ronin said remembering .

''We'll miss you w e all will miss you'' Lloyd said looking at the sky much like kai did when they were doing this for zane , they had a statue made for kai .

 **Narrator**

Little did they is that far in one of the 16 realms was kai walking in a forest or trying to at least . He was covered from head to toe with blood all three stabs from the stomach leg and arm were bleeding . He was very weak , he across a village only he couldn't reach it . He fell on the ground barely conscious .

He heard a voice though he could barely make it out , it sounded female . The last thing he saw was a blue figure and voices before falling unconscious .

 **And done so kai's alive totally fell for it didn't you if this chapter made you cry and smileI did my part . this story is complete though there will be a sequel which i will mention in the summery . pls review**


End file.
